


Parents need their Valentine dates too

by dahtwitchi



Series: Finding friendly companionship [5]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: A whole pack of kids, Because it's just weird they aren't just a tight pack of kids that are a nightmare to handle, Cute Kids, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Fluff, How canon should handle the next generation, M/M, Sleeping children are the cutest children, Sleepovers, and two of them are his grandchildren, because who out of that generation doesn't trust him with kids?, fluff!, seriously, which is why Iruka ends up babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Kakashihadplanned a small something for Valentines ewe. There were late, late, late meetings, so nothing big, just... Well, those plans went out the window as soon as he came home.(Happy 2018 Valentines!)





	Parents need their Valentine dates too

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few years after they finally got together.
> 
> I can't stop the fluff. Brush your teeth afterwards!

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. 
> 
> You can try take my headcanon from me you wont succeed, those kids SHOULD be a pack since birth! And who would all those parents readily leave the whole pack to and still feel relaxed enough to enjoy a night out? :p One big happy village family!
> 
> It's only lack of time that made me not add the ninken in there xD
> 
> Oh, and Kakashi made the bed with the hearty linen, because valentines. Iruka think it silly, but adore Kakashi because of it anyway :3


End file.
